Série d'histoire
by Crazy mystery
Summary: Lorraine et ses départements sont anormalement calme aujourd'hui, beaucoup trop calme... Qu'est ce qui leur arrivent? Ont ils enfin pris la résolution de se calmer? Même cela relèverait du miracle.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour les gens!

Alors c'est la première histoire de cette loooongue série, il concerne la relation de deux de mes OCs Lorraine et Alsace.

Alsace complexe énormément face à sa grande soeur si parfaite et si froide, peut-être un peu à cause d'une certaine personne qui l'a traumatisé dans son enfance?

Disclaimer :Germanie, Danemark, Suède, France, Allemagne et Prusse ne m'appartiennent toujours pas,mais mes OCs m'appartiennent par contre.

* * *

- Alsace : Hanna

- Naïla: Lorraine

- Alfons : Sarre/Saarland

- Alexis : Basse Normandie

- Lisandru:Corse

-Adrian: Bretagne

* * *

Complexe.

Une énième rencontre entre les régions allemandes et françaises pour ''améliorer l'entente franco-allemande'', la pauvre Hanna craignait le pire pour sa maison à la fin de cette rencontre. Pour éviter de devoir squatter la maison de l'un de ses départements, elle courait dans tous les sens, la blonde s'inquiétait sachant qu'une guérilla pouvait éclater à tout moment aussi bien entre les régions allemandes et françaises, ou entre régions de l'une des deux nations présentes (non Prusse tu n'es plus un pays). Sa chère voisine frontalière c'était assise au milieu de l'agitation constante lisant calmement un livre et ignorant royalement Alfons qui t'enter vainement de la séduire. Hanna ne savait absolument pas comment elle faisait pour ne pas rester aussi insensible aux efforts que faisait l'allemand pour attirer l'attention de sa belle. Elle enviait la lorraine pour être aussi apprécié par leurs collègues de la gente masculine, la jeune femme était incroyablement belle selon la blonde, elle possédait à peu près le même physique qu'Ukraine : grande, mince, avec une poitrine avantageuse, la peau pâle. Sinon la jeune femme avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs qu'Hanna enviait fortement, raides et lui descendant jusqu'au rein, une mèche cachant son œil droit (que personne n'avait jamais vu de mémoire d'homme) et une fine ligne de cheveux blancs se trouvant juste après son oreille droite (qui se trouve être pointue), un magnifique œil d'un bleu glacial agrémenté d'un grain de beauté, auquel vous rajoutez une aura mystérieuse et un caractère froid vous obtenez la femme inaccessible par excellence. L'alsacienne se trouvait si banale à coté de la lorraine ses cheveux blond mi- long étaient légèrement bouclés, ses yeux couleur noisette, sa peau également pâle, elle possédait des courbes généreuses, mais face à Naïla elle n'était rien, Naïla était beaucoup plus jolie, beaucoup plus séduisante , beaucoup plus intelligente, plus…

- Ne cherche pas Hanna, le cœur de Naïla est certainement fait de glace alors que le tient est chaleureux. Souffla Alexis tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

- Que… Commença Hanna.

- Tu vaux beaucoup plus que Naïla crois-moi. Trancha le normand sous les yeux d'une Hanna perplexe. Tu sais la dernière fois que j'ai parlé avec elle m'a dit haïr son physique et qu'elle aurait bien voulu te ressembler et pas ressembler à une pouffiasse selon ses dires.

Hanna souffla, elle ne croyait absolument pas ce que venait de dire Alexis, Naïla... sa soeur ainée avait toujours tout eu pour elle, la beauté, l'intelligence, le courage, le charisme... Mais surtout la chance d'avoir eu un père présent et aimant, ce qui n'était le cas d'aucun autre enfant de Germanie, son ainée avait toujours tout eu et ça ne changerait pas de sitôt, elle se souvenait qu'enfant lorsqu'elle avait fabriqué sa première lance toute seule elle avait été si fière, elle pensait que son père allait la féliciter, mais son ''père'' l'avait giflé en lui hurlant qu'elle ferait mieux d'apprendre son devoir de femme à la place de faire mumuse avec un bâton. Les paroles de son père l'avaient profondément blessé, elle devait apprendre à cuisiner plutôt que d'essayer de rendre son père fier comme le faisait Naïla mais son père s'était fâché et il l'avait frappé.Ses frères et soeurs l'avaient prise dans leurs bras pour la réconforter ils savaient à quel point leur père pouvait être violent eux-mêmes avaient peur de cette violence et tous se mirent à pleurer les uns à près les autres. Naïla était rentrée de la chasse à ce moment-là avec Mathias et Berwald, elle les avait regardés froidement pendant un instant avant de laisser tomber son masque et de les prendre dans ses bras avec ses frères (ou plutôt ils se sont tous jetés dans les bras de leurs ainés ). C'était la seule fois ou sa soeur avait laissé tomber son masque de personne froide et insensible et qu'elle l'avait vu le sourire de sa soeur si chaleureux et si beau, à ce moment-là sa soeur lui avait paru inquiète, elle lui avait susurré "Chuuut, tout va bien on est là Hanna personne ne te fera de mal tant qu'on est à tes côtés".Alors non elle ne pensait pas que sa soeur puisse être aussi insensible, sa soeur était juste quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour elle, Naïla était un loup solitaire selon les dire de Berwald et il avait raison elle n'aimait pas inquiéter les personnes qu'elle appréciait mais elle n'était pas un monstre froid et insensible.

-Hanna, ça va? L'interrogea Lisandru.

- Euh, oui pourquoi? Répondit elle ne comprenant pas pourquoi le corse avait l'air aussi inquiet.

- Ça va Hanna? Tu pleures. Demanda maladroitement Francis.

- Je pleure ? hurla Hanna devant leurs yeux .

- Ja et ce n'est pas awesome du tout schwester!Hurla Gilbert qui étonnamment n'avait pas encore fait un coma éthylique au grand dam de certaines personnes.

- Je suis sur que c'est de ta faute Alexis c'est à cause de ce que tu lui as dit j'en sur! Hurla Adrian.

- Je n'ai absolument rien fait, et pourquoi ce serait de ma faute? Tiqua Alexis.

- Car c'est toujours de ta faute sale normand!Continua Adrian sur ça lancer.

Hanna ne sut pas comment cette querelle habituelle finit, elle avait préféré aller se changer les idées dehors espérant que la décoration de sa maison serait encore entière bien qu'elle en doutait très fortement, elle finit par s'assoir à la porte de sa maison et se mit à contempler le ciel.

-Wei geet'et schweschterel?Souffla Naïla en s'asseyant aux côtés de la blonde.

-Jà, ses geht mir güt! Un du? Murmura Hanna

-Et kinnt besser gon ...,stëmmt alles?

-Jà!Pourquoi ça n'irait pas bien.

-Je sais pas... Je me suis souvenu du poème que je te disais petite lorsque tu pleurais, tu t'en souviens?

-Non... c'était quoi déjà?

-de blùmme schlòòfe òm fènschder ùnn de lòmp schdiert lischt

ùnn 's fènschder schdiert gedònggeloos ìns dùnkle drusse  
de bìller zeije séélelos ìhr ònvertròuder Ìnhalt  
ùnn de mìgge schdéhn schdill ùff de wänd ùnn dèngge

de blùmme léhne sisch òn de naacht ùnn de lòmp schbinnt lischt  
ìm éck schbinnt de katz de woll vòm schlòòf  
ùnn de kìnner schbiele rùisch mét wärder ùffem bòdde

der wiss gedéckde dìsch waart ùff jéémònde  
wù nie de trèpp erùffgetappt kùmmt

déckt nie de dinger ìhr gehèèmnis ùff

-Traduction s'il te plaît? Fit Lisandru en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

-C'est toujours aussi triste... Maugréât Gilbert

-...Vous êtes combien à nous écouter? Souffla Naïla apparemment fatigué.

- Tout le monde vous écoute. Fit simplement Francis.

- Soit , bës bal! Fit Naïla tout en se levant.

Hanna regarda sa soeur partir et pendant quelques instants elle crut revoir l'adolescente qui s'inquiétait pour la santé et le moral sans vouloir le montrer, peut-être n'était elle pas si parfaite.

_À la fenêtre dorment les fleurs la lampe fixe la lumière_

_Distraite la fenêtre fixe l'obscurité dehors_  
_Les tableaux sans âme exposent leur sujet_  
_Et les mouches immobiles sur les murs réfléchissent_

_Les fleurs s'appuient à la nuit la lampe file la lumière_  
_Dans un coin le chat file la laine du sommeil_  
_Et les enfants silencieux jouent par terre avec des mots_

_Mise la blanche table attend quelqu'un_  
_Dont les pas ne montent jamais l'escalier_

_Ne dévoile pas le secret des choses_

* * *

Geet'et schweschterel?:ça va petite soeur?(francique/platt)

Jà, ses geht mir gut!Un du?: oui je vais bien et toi?(alsacien)

Et kinnt besser gon,stëmmt alles?: Ça pourrait aller mieux, tout va bien?(francique/platt)

bës bal:au revoir.(francique/platt)

Je sais que Naïla ressemble un peu à Norvège j'ai remarqué, cette ressemblance en relisant ce texte mais ce n'est absolument pas voulu!

Oui pour moi Germanie est le père de Danemark et de Suède mais pas des autres Nordics, je sais que pas beaucoup de personne seront d'accord avec moi mais étant donner que seul Norvège et Icelande sont des frères de sangs, je me suis amusée à penser que Mathias et Berwald pouvait ne pas avoir la même mère mais le même père. Oui, j'aime mettre votre cerveau de travers. :3

Je tiens à remercier mes reviewers sur mon autre fanfiction, je vous aime et essaye de suivre vos conseils!

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Lorraine et ses départements sont anormalement calmes aujourd'hui, beaucoup trop calmes... Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivent? Ont-ils enfin pris la résolution de se calmer?

Bonne année! Lecteur inconnu( que je doit être entrain de traumatiser), au départ je me suis dit que j'allais poster un petit FrUk mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire passer mon petit recueille d'histoire tout innocente à M donc... oui vous avez le droit de me détester et de me lancer des tomates!

Une deuxième histoire inspirée par ma meilleure amie complètement fan de rock et complètement timbrée!

Disclaimer: France, Arthur,Danemark, Suède, Prusse et Germany appartiennent toujours à leur créateur incontesté.Mais les régions et département français sont à moi!

* * *

Moselle:Lauren

Meuse:Charlotte

Vosges:Saël

Meurthe-et-Moselle:Léon

Haute Normandie: Aliénor

Centre:Angélique

Champagne-Ardenne :Thomas

Îles-de -France:Marianne

Bourgogne: Alberic

Picardie:Pierre

Franche-Comté:Hugo

* * *

Nostalgie

Assise dans un fauteuil dans le salon de Francis, Lauren petite châtaine aux yeux noisette de son état souffla sous les yeux des autres territoires français et Charlotte son amie blonde aux yeux bleus océan la rejoignit dans un long soupire, ce qui paraissait assez étrange étant donné qu'elles étaient connues pour avoir toujours un sujet de discussion yaoi sous la main.

- Elles ont quoi? Murmura Lisandru.

-J'en sais rien mais j'ai l'impression de voir Arthur lorsqu'il repense à sa période empire. Grogna Marianne.

Naïla entra à son tour dans la pièce, elle semblait dans le même état que ses deux départements complètement dans un autre monde, quoique avec elle on ne savait jamais, elle fut bientôt fut bientôt suivie par ses départements encore manquant à l'appel qui étaient dans le même état également.

-Ça fait peur... Murmura Adrian.

Alexis confirma les dires du petit breton aux yeux émeraude avant de l'affirmer oralement à son tour.

-Je sais pas mais t'as raison ça fait peur.

- Ce qui fait le plus peur c'est que vous êtes d'accord là-dessus les gars! Mais je suis d'accord il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Rajouta Aliénor jetant sa longue natte blanche en arrière.

- Vous croyez qu'ils ont mangé un truc avarié? Questionna Angélique serrant sa peluche de cerf contre elle.

-Possible... Mais vu ce qu'ils mangent normalement je pense pas non... Se moqua Thomas.

-Pourquoi?L'interrogea Aliénor.

- Ils ont déjà mangé la nourriture d'Angleterre SANS être malades mais le pire...

- Quoi le pire? Beugla Alberic tout en se réservant une bouteille de vin.

-Ils ont trouvé ça bon! Lui répondit Hanna.

Les réactions furent diverses et variées, Alberic s'étouffa avec sa bouteille, PACA fit tomber sa boule de pétanque sur son pied, Adrian lâcha Excalibur et Alexis la table avec laquelle il se protégeait des attaques du breton, Marianne arrêta d'admirer ses courts cheveux chocolat pour faire une tête de poisson, Pierre lâcha son appareil photo que Lisandru s'empressa de ramasser, et les autres semblaient tout aussi choqués.

-C'est une blague? S'horrifia Marianne.

-Nada on est témoins Thomas, Hugo et moi. Maugréa Hanna.

-Ouais par contre on a finit à l'hôpital! Rajouta Thomas.

-En service empoisonnement merci beaucoup je m'en souviens Hugo dans un geste voulu dramatique. Le pire c'est qu'ils n'ont pas compris ce qui nous arriver, ces bouffeurs de mirabelle.

Tout d'un coup Lauren fit un énorme câlin à Léon qui se laissa faire, et Naïla éclata de rire bientôt suivit de ses compères lorrains.Là les spectateurs de cette étrange scène ratèrent tous un battement de coeur, déjà pour réussir à manger la nourriture d'Angleterre sans tomber malade il fallait soit :être suicidaire, soit avoir un grain ou soit n'avoir aucun goût culinaire (comme Amerique, Peter ayant était sauvé par les nordiques).Mais que les départements lorrains s'entendent bien et qu'ils se fassent un câlin... Ils devaient être malades ou complètement désespérés pour en arriver à de telles extrémités.

-Bonjour tout le monde, grand frère est rentré! Chantonna Francis tout en entrant dans son salon. Qu'est ce qui vous arrives on dirait que, vous avez vu un fantômes.

-Derrière toi ça va faire plus d'une heure qu'ils sont comme ça! Lui répondit Marianne tout en lui désignant les lorrains.

Francis les regarda avant d'exploser de rire, jusqu'à ce que Charlotte saute sur la table et hurle d'un ton voulu guerrier:

-Sus à l'ennemi!

Et devant les yeux des non lorrains et de Naïla, Francis prenait ses jambes à son cou, les départements lorrains se réveillèrent de leur torpeur et tous se jetèrent sur Francis qui hurlait " Au secoure aidez-moi à échapper à ces furies", mais aucune région n'était assez folle pour le sortir du pétrin dans lequel il avait dû se mettre, lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur besogne Naïla s'accroupit juste devant Francis.

- Je crois que tu as compris Francis, on ne nous force plus à venir ici alors qu'on a notre plus grand festival de rock/métal n'est-ce pas?Susurra dangereusement la blonde.

Francis opina du chef l'air terrorisé par Naïla.

-Dire qu'on pourrait écouter de la Vraie musique tout en buvant de la bière, Gilbert doit bien rigoler! Cracha Saël.

-Bon eh ben ce n'est pas tout les gars mais le sonisphere n'attend pas, au revoir. Compléta Léon.

Sur la phrase du vosgien ils sortirent fièrs d'eux sous les regards effarés de ceux qui s'inquiétaient pour eux il y a encore quelques minutes.

-Tu voulais vraiment mourir Francis surtout avec eux! Vociféra Hugo.

-Et dire qu'on c'était inquiétés pour eux! Bouda Lisandru.

-Hugo, Hanna, Thomas je vous respecte les gars, arriver à les supporter sans devenir fou il faut avoir du cran!Fit platement la normande.

- Allons c'est pas si terrible vous savez pour nous c'est normal, c'est elle qui nous a élevé. Gloussa Hugo.

-Et vous êtes pas morts? Reprit Adrian sur le même ton.

- Si tu savais le nombre de pays qu'elle a élevé avec Mathias et Berwald... Rétorqua l'alsacienne.

- Vous êtes frères avec eux? Grimaça Alexis.

- On a juste Germanie en géniteur commun c'est tout, après il nous a refilé à ses ainés pour ne pas nous avoir dans les pattes! Chantonna Hanna.

-... Respect...Murmura Angélique derrière sa peluche.

* * *

Je sais la fin est pourri mais je savais pas quoi dire à la fin donc...

Alors le sonisphere existe c'est le plus grand festival européen de rock/métal et ça se passe en Lorraine.

Etjesaispasquoidired'autre...

Review? J'ai des cookies!


	3. Chapter 3

Certaines nations ce sont perdu en forêt, arriveront elles à retrouver leur chemin ?

Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas ! Mais Lorraine est encore mon Oc.

* * *

Naïla : Lorraine.

* * *

_Perdu_

Au milieu d'une forêt inconnue de tous, un spectacle étrange se déroulait sous les yeux des habitants de ce havre de paix. Un anglais, un Américain, un Canadien, un français, deux Italiens, deux Allemands et un Espagnol se tenaient là, commençant une énième dispute.

Mais quel stupido!

Ce n'est pas gentil Romano.

Je confirme ce n'est pas digne d'un héros !

Comment as tu pu faire une connerie pareille froggie !

Euh …. Excusez-moi mais on a perdu quelqu'un. Tenta vainement le Canadien.

Je suis d'accord c'est pas Awesome du tout kesesese !

La ferme sale mangeur de patate ! Bon quelqu'un connaît cette foutu forêt ou non ?

Moi je sais qui la connaît fratello, veeeee !

Qui est-ce Feliciano ?

Toi le bouffeur de patate t'appelles pas mon frère par son prénom bastardo !

Dude qui est-ce ?

Naïla…

Mattieu mon chéri, rassure moi la personne qu'on a perdu ce n'est pas Naïla hein ?

…

Mattieu, rassure-moi ce n'est pas elle ?

…..Si….

Ah bah bravo froggie, par ta faute on a perdu la seule personne qui puisse nous aider, bloody hell !

Répète ça le rosbif et tu vas le répéter.

. .Faute.

Veeeee, Ludwig ça veut dire qu'on est perdu ?

Hélas oui Feliciano.

C'est de votre faute bande de stupido !

Le héros va la retrouver ! …. En fait c'est qui Naïla ?

Alfred, c'est la région qui t'a raconté la première histoire qui t'a traumatisé !

Elle est toujours vivante cette sorcière Matthew ?

Désolé de vous interrompre mais mon Awesome moi n'a pas de réseau du coup je peux pas utiliser le GPS.

Utilise la carte amigo.

Mais je trouve pas où on est dessus elle est fausse !

Si déjà tu te la fermais et tu mettais la carte à l'endroit !

Naïla ! Ma sauveuse, viens faire un câlin à ton grand frère.

Dégages Francis.

Au fait Gilbert tenait la carte à l'envers depuis le début veeeeeeee ?

…

Non enfaite Francis s'est trompé de carte ce n'est pas de la faute de Gilbert pour une fois.

Froggie tu n'as pas fait ça.

…..

Bastardo, t'as trois secondes pour déguerpir.

Le concerné ne se le fit pas répéter une seconde fois, le pauvre Français courait comme un dératé, poussant des cris très masculins. Pendant que les autres nations lui couraient après lui promettant les morts les plus horribles, surtout de la part d'un certain Italien.

* * *

Ils vont encore se perdre n'est-ce pas Naïla ? Gloussa une voix aux sonorités aquatique, qui fut très vite suivie par des rires tout aussi surnaturelle.

Je le crains Ondine… je le crains….

Tu devrais les abandonner que je puisse m'amuser avec eux ! Ricana une autre voix.

Bien sûr Sotré, comme si j'allais te les donner sur un plateau d'argent pendant qu'on y est.

Laisse-les-moi, le les conduirais à bon port. Murmura une autre.

Et lequel d'entre eux transformeras-tu en cheval pour en faire ta monture Epona ? Cracha une voix ténébreuse.

Aucun je ne suis pas le diable moi.

Vous deux ne commencez pas, j'y retourne ! Après tout je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…. Ah oui j'oubliais ne vous faites pas remarquer par Arthur compris ?

Oui, Bonne chance Naïla ! Firent les voix sur un ton voulu sarcastique.

* * *

Lorsque la région retrouva le groupe de nation elle fit un magnifique facepalm face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Mais quel stupido!

Ce n'est pas gentil Romano.

Je confirme ce n'est pas digne d'un héro !

Comment as tu pu faire une connerie pareille froggie !

Euh. Excusez moi mais on a perdu quelqu'un. Tenta vainement le Canadien.

Je suis d'accord c'est pas Awesome du tout kesesese !

Aller courage. Souffla-t-elle.

La journée promettait d'être longue et fatigante pour La représentante de la Lorraine.

* * *

Alors le sotré, Epona, Ondine et le démon ne m'appartiennent pas ils font parti du folklore lorrain et NON( pour les autres lorrains qui peuvent lire cette fanfiction) je n'ai pas mis le Graoully, un dragon ça prend de la place!

Sotré: Petit lutin tout habillé de rouge qui adore faire des farces.

Epona: Une déesse gauloise si mes souvenirs sont bon qui utilisait un mord magique pour transformer ses serviteurs en équidé.

Ondine: Bah c'est une ondine, elle est connue pour avoir sa propre légende qui s'apparente à une prévention écologique.

Demon: J'ai vraiment besoin d'expliquer?

Review ?


End file.
